


Rainy Days

by incipimus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Romance, Russia, Slash, rebecca tippens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incipimus/pseuds/incipimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various destiel one shots featuring rain and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel high school AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU- Dean, the school's resident punk/badass, lends Cas an umbrella

Castiel eyes the rain doubtfully for a minute, pressing his back against the school's brick wall and hoping that the awning will protect him from the worst of the wetness. It takes at least fifteen minutes to walk to his apartment from here, and in this weather, well. Castiel sighs and pulls his coat tighter around himself and shivers and waits a little more. The rain doesn't look like going to let up anytime soon, though, so he might as well start walking. He hunches over when he steps out, bracing himself for the downpour that soaks him within seconds.

It's cold, and wet, and Castiel grimaces as he attempts to pick his away around a giant puddle. Though it wouldn't make much of a difference, seeing as he already looks- and feels- like he's been dunked in a river. A freezing river. 

Castiel trudges on, picturing the hot, steaming shower he will take as soon as he gets home. The backpack straps are really cutting into his shoulders, and Castiel remembers that all of his textbooks that will probably be wet. And all of the homework he still has to do.

His fingers and toes are numb when he notices that the relentless rain has suddenly stopped pelting into his head and shoulders. He looks up at the underside of a black umbrella, and then down to see Dean Winchester, the school's most infamous punk, holding onto the handle. The teen is panting slightly, as if he'd run to catch up, and Castiel finds himself blushing at the thought. Which doesn't make sense at all. Castiel has heard the rumors. Dean gets into fights nearly everyday, never turns in his homework, runs through twenty girlfriends a week, and yet never smokes (unlike the other punks at his school) and is fiercely protective of his little brother.

Looking at him now, Castiel doesn't think he looks like the tough jerk his reputation painted him as. Dean Winchester has the prettiest green eyes, adorable crooked smirk and expressive eyebrows, some ragged scruff clinging to his jaw. Castiel blushes and runs his hand through his soaked hair. "Here, Cas," Dean mutters, shoving the handle of the umbrella into Castiel's hands. Castiel feels a warmth jolt through the places their hands touch. "You, uh, looked a bit wet." He looks down at his feet, as if he might be nervous too, and then he flashes Castiel a quick smile before turning around and disappearing as quickly as he came.

"Dean?" Castiel calls, looking around him. The rain doesn't let him see farther than three feet in any direction, it's like a wall of water turning everything blurry and silvery, and he grips the still-warm handle a bit tighter. Still blushing slightly, he resolves to get the umbrella back to Dean as soon as the rain lets up. For now, he has enough to think about on the long way home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Dean and kid!Cas play outside in the rain while their parents are out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Misha's mom, Rebecca uwu

“Dean, I wanna go outside and play.” Castiel stands on tiptoes and peers out of the window. His eyes barely clear the windowsill and he has to hold onto the wall to balance.

“Yeah, but my mom says we can't cause the rain is too big.” Dean is busy tugging on Sammy's foot to make him stay in the living room. His baby brother squawks happily at the attention and Dean hands Sammy his trucks before clambering onto the sofa and returning to his book. There's big, colorful pictures and Dean unconsciously worries his lip as he turns the thick pages.

Castiel is silent for a minute. He slowly lowers himself to sit on the floor and stares pensively at the wall. “Dean,” he pipes up after a while, “where's my mom?”

“...I don't know.” Dean tilts his head to the side, thinking. “Maybe she went outside with my mom.” He puts his book down and joins Castiel on the floor, hugging his knees and looking down at the messily tousled dark hair. Even though they're the same age, Cas is a lot shorter. “Hey, maybe they went on an adventure,” he says, overactive imagination kicking in. “Maybe they're outside fighting the rain monsters and that's why my mom told us to stay inside.” His voice slowly rises with excitement, green eyes staring earnestly into Castiel's blue ones. Castiel finds himself drawn into the story.

“What if they're in the backyard right now? What if they need help?” he whispers.

Dean's eyebrows draw together determinedly. “We have to help them, Cas. Dad has some stuff in the closet.”

Castiel nods resolutely and clambers to his feet.

“Sammy, stay here,” Dean adds as an afterthought, but the baby only gurgles and crashes into the sofa.

When Mary Winchester arrives home with Rebecca Novak, who's sporting a giant baby bump, she finds the two boys outside flinging mud at the trees and screaming. Somehow, Castiel has unearthed a giant trenchcoat from somewhere, and Dean has found a baseball bat.

Mary watches in bemusement when Dean screams, “Get away from my mom, rain monster!” and starts laying into a bush. Castiel appears to stalking a raindrop hanging precariously on a leaf, and both boys are covered in mud from head to toe.

“Come on, Cas!” Dean yells, struggling to lug his baseball bat towards a particularly big bush. Castiel giggles and runs to help Dean.

The rain falls harder than ever while the two mothers watch on.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean take a day off from work and snuggle

The alarm clock is piercing, loud, and Castiel and Dean both groan. Castiel blindly slaps at their bedside table until he turns off the damn thing. It's still dark outside, and sheets of rain slam into the sidewalk.

“Ugh, it looks so cold,” Castiel burrows into Dean's side, pressing his cold toes into Dean's leg. Dean is always warm like a furnace, even when they're outside shoveling snow. “I don't wanna get up.” He pulls up the covers a bit more and adjusts his pillow, trying to block out the incessant noise of the rain pounding against windows and roof.

“Then don't.” Dean holds Castiel closer and rubs Castiel's fingers to get the blood flowing. Cas's fingers and toes are almost always cold when he wakes up, because of some kind of blood flow issue. “Just stay here today.” He expects Castiel to protest like he usually would, but the man just relaxes into Dean's arms. 

“Mmkay,” he says sleepily, eyes already drifting closed.

“What, really?” Dean asks, surprised. “What about your students?” Castiel teaches some kind of philosophy class at the local community college, and he normally leaves early and gets home late.

“I can get someone to cover for me.” He rubs his jaw against Dean's shoulder, rough stubble dragging, and snuggles closer like a cat. Cas lets out a content sigh.

Dean dozes with him for a while, reveling in the rare comfort. Cas's toes slowly warm against Dean's thigh and and his fingers tangle with Dean's almost instinctively. Dean isn't one for cuddling, but this feels right, and nice, and he's overcome by the sheer amount of love he has for this bundle of tousled black hair and lean muscle.

Dean listens to Castiel's tiny snores for a while until Castiel's stomach lets out a loud, insistent rumble.

Dean laughs and ruffles Castiel's hair before rolling out of the bed. The sheets drag against the floor, making a swishing noise, and Dean almost trips over them when he reaches for his robe. Cas doesn't even notice. “I'll cook some eggs and stuff and bring them over,” he says over his shoulder, heading for their kitchen. It's not always he gets to pamper Cas, and he plans to make the most of their day in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets lost in Russia and ends up getting help from a local baker

Dean hunches over as the rain pounds down, sheets of silvery wetness soaking through his thin jacket. His backpack's straps are cutting into his shoulder and his duffel bag seems to get heavier with every step. He looks up at the foreign signs along the street, trying to find his hotel. Every squiggly Russian character on the signs looks exactly the same, and Dean lets out a growl of frustration, stopping in front of a little shop to consult his map yet again.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
The owner of the shop- it's some kind of bakery, he can see the bread neatly lined up in the window- stands framed in the light, all tousled black hair and strikingly blue eyes.  
  
"Hi," Dean says, desperate. "Hi, you speak English?"  
  
"Yes." His voice is slightly gravelly, and Dean blushes when he notices just how pretty the other man is. Sloping nose, high cheekbones with a bit of scruff clinging to his jaw, and his rolled up sleeves reveal his defined arms.  
  
"Okay, hi, can you help me to this hotel?" He moves into the light, showing the stranger his map. Their arms press together and Dean notices that he's very warm.  
  
The baker's eyebrows draw together in concentration, and an adorable crinkle appears on his forehead.  
  
He studies the map for a while, giving Dean time to notice the way he licks his lips unconsciously and runs his hand through his already messy hair. "So, you need to head down this street," he finally says, "make a left at the end, and it should be somewhere on the right."  
  
"Thank you..." Dean trails off, looking into the guy's eyes.  
  
"Castiel."  
  
"Thank you, Castiel," he says warmly, shaking the other's hand. "And, hey, I'll take one of those curry breads before I go."  
  
Castiel gives him a bright smile and turns back into his shop, holding the door open for Dean.  
  
Dean ends up at the bakery the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written partly because of the anti-gay laws in Russia  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship AU- Dean and Cas walking home, featuring jealous!Dean

Castiel can't help but to laugh when a gust of wind almost tears Dean's umbrella out of his grasp. He pulls his own umbrella closer.  
  
"Shuddup, Cas," Dean says, voice slightly raised so that he can be heard over the pounding of the rain. He's smiling, though, and he rejoins Castiel on the sidewalk when he manages to get the umbrella back under control.  
  
It's very cold and the wind only makes it worse, driving the rain so that it sneaks in under their umbrellas and splashes against their legs. There are puddles everywhere along the uneven street. Castiel pulls up his scarf so that it covers his nose and then huddles closer to Dean. Their umbrellas bump together and Dean grins, interlacing his fingers with Castiel's.  
  
Castiel sneaks glances at Dean as they walk on. His boyfriend is all ruffled light brown hair and bright, alert green eyes, with a spring to his step that Castiel finds absolutely adorable. His eyelashes turn golden in the little sunlight that manages to get through the rain clouds, and his freckles stand out on his cheeks.  
  
"Whoops!" All of a sudden, Castiel finds himself flying forward, the ground rushing up to meet his face. Dean catches him easily, and they turn to look at the rock that Cas tripped over.  
  
Castiel gives Dean a grateful look and rights himself, ducking back under his umbrella.  
  
"Were you looking at that cyclist?" Dean asks abruptly, when they've walked about a block.  
  
Castiel looks at him, confused, as he continues.  
  
"Because I know he was looking at you," Dean's looking at the ground and kicking at the tiny rocks, and Castiel almost doesn't catch the next bit that Dean mutters under his breath, "the ugly piece of shit."  
  
"What cyclist?" Castiel asks, because he honestly has no idea what Dean is talking about. A sudden idea strikes him and he feels another laugh building up. "Dean, were you jealous?"  
  
No reply as his boyfriend speeds up slightly, and Castiel lets it out when he catches a glimpse of Dean's pouty face.  
  
"Shuddup, Cas," Dean says again, his eyebrows scrunching together and his cheeks coloring slightly.  
  
Castiel catches up and takes Dean's hand again. It's really, really sweet that his boyfriend is this possessive, and Castiel tells him so before reaching up to give him a kiss. Dean's so tall that he has to stand on his tiptoes, and that only results in Cas pushing him against the wall of the nearest alleyway and tugging his head down to crash their lips together.  
  
They don't make it home for a while.


End file.
